I think I've worn you out
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Well, let's say, Joanne is submissive to Maureen's actions. Sex fic but cute ending


Rating: NC-17 Language and Sexual content

Quick summary: The drama queen dominates Joanne. Very cute ending though

Disclaimer: I don't own Maureen or Joanne but damn, I wish.

Notes: There is major sex in this fic. I felt like writing this for some reason so enjoy

Joanne settled on the bed wearing shorts and a tank top. She was glad to be home from the office and wondered where Maureen was. I Probably out causing trouble somewhere. _She thought to herself as she picked up her book. Nice to have time to read for once._ The lawyer thought to herself as she got lost in the pages.

Maureen giggled as she headed up the apartment with a bag in her hand that held some interesting toys in it. The diva had a wicked act coming for her lover and couldn't wait to see her face. She walked in and shut the door loudly, then looked down at her appearance dressed in leather pants and a tight shirt that left nothing to the imagination.

The door startled the lawyer; she looked up in time to see her drama queen walked towards her, swaying her hips to catch her attention. "Hello pookie. Put the book down, now." She said, in a commanding voice as she tossed the bag on the bed and kicked her shoes off.

Joanne's eyes went slowly up and down Maureen's figure as she obeyed the command putting the book down on the table. She then watched the performance artist crawl up the bed towards her. _Fuck! She's hot and in leather!_ Joanne thought, her breath catching in her throat as Maureen's body slide gracefully into her lap, straddling her, and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

She broke the kiss only to bark another command at her lover. "Remove your shirt and bra for me." She said, watching as Joanne stripped the top half of her clothing off and tossed it to the floor. The diva couldn't help smile knowing her girlfriend was completely turned on at the moment.

The diva continued the kiss, reaching into the bag beside her. She pulled out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. "Now pookie, behave like a good little lawyer." She purred in her ear, putting the cuffs on her lover's wrists. Joanne's eyes went wide as she felt her hands being cuffed to the headboard above her head. "Can you do that?" Maureen asked, sucking on her neck.

Joanne went to open her mouth but found Maureen's finger over her lips. "No need to speak, a simple nod will do. Now let me repeat, can you be a good little lawyer?" she asked again, receiving a nod from her girlfriend. "Good." Maureen said, lowering her lips to Joanne's neck, sucking on the skin.

The lawyer had no choice to lay there and let Maureen take control which wasn't a bad thing because she was enjoying this. She leaned her head back, a whimper escaping her lips when she felt Maureen's mouth close around her breast.

Maureen smirked, giving attention to both of the lawyer's perfectly shaped breasts before moving down to remove the bottom half of her clothing. She crawled back up to kiss her girlfriend on the lips, letting her fingers graze teasingly over the lawyer's wet center.

"Your already wet." The drama queen pointed out, giving her lover a seductive smile hovering over her body. The lawyer nodded to her comment, feeling Maureen's finger glide into her. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt her clit being rubbed.

Smiling, she removed her finger and pushed her knee against the area, moving slowly in circles as she lowered her mouth to her lover's shoulder and worked up. Joanne tugged at the handcuffs, arching into her lover, begging for more with a simple moan.

"Lay still pookie." Maureen said, watching as her lawyer grew still even though the drama queen's knee was still pushing into her forcing her to bite on her lip to keep from moving. "Now, I have another small present for you." She said, sucking on her earlobe.

The diva reached into the bag as she removed her knee from between her girlfriend's legs. She spread them more and inserted a vibrator into her lover, watching the lawyer's reaction as she turned it on.

Joanne's eyes went wide and she cried out, arching again unable to stay still with the sensation that was now buzzing through her. Maureen lowered her mouth to her lover's breast once more, her finger moving over her clit as well as she watched her, feeling Joanne wither on the bed beneath her.

"Tell me when you about to cum pookie." Maureen demanded as she moved her mouth to the other breast. Joanne nodded, panting now as she felt herself coming closer with each vibration and rub. At this moment, Maureen was driving her absolutely crazy.

"Oh my…Maureen…I'm about too." She moaned loudly, tugging at the handcuffs, thankful they weren't metal at this moment.

The diva smiled as she replaced the toy with her mouth, thrusting her tongue deep into her lover. Joanne trembled as she threw her head back in pure ecstasy, her girlfriend's name spilling from her lips as her juices exploded from her body, waves of pleasure rushing through her.

Maureen smiled as she lapped up her lover's juices and went up to kiss her on the lips allowing her the pleasure of tasting herself. "Hm, that was fun." She said, smiling as she took the handcuffs off her lover. "Did you enjoy that?" She asked pulling Joanne into her arms so she could calm down.

The lawyer nodded, her chest raising and falling. "Very much so." She said, softly, trembles still running through her. The drama queen smiled as she wiped the sweat off her girlfriend's forehead.

"Good. I love you pookie." Maureen said, cuddling her lawyer close.

"I love you too my sex kitten." Joanne replied, smirking softly at the name, finally calm now. She ran her hand up the drama queen's leg. "I think it's your turn to be submissive." She said, smirking.

Maureen grinned. "Oh, I'd love to be but not today. I think I've worn you out." She said, smiling as she watched Joanne's eyes slowly close.

Joanne nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around Maureen before falling asleep. The performance artist smiled and wrapped a blanket around her lover's nude figure, holding her close as she slept, watching her before drifting off herself.


End file.
